I love you
by defenestratingEnemies
Summary: Kurt is too tired to say goodbye to his mom before she leaves on a business trip. Little does he know that he'll never get to say anything to her again. Klaine fluff at the end!


**This story is a bunch of firsts for me. It's my first glee fanfic, my first single chapter over 1,500 words, and the first fluff story I've ever written! Actually, this is the first time I've don't anything remotely romantic, so I really hope I did a good job. **

**Please review with comments! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (obviously)**

"_Kurt!"_

_7-year-old Kurt Hummel turned over in his bed to glance sleepily at his alarm clock. Apparently, it was 7:05am. Why on Earth was Kurt awake this early on a Saturday morning. Kurt yawned and showed his face back into his pillow._

"_Kurt! Come and say goodbye to your mom!"_

_Ah, yes, today was the day his mother, Elizabeth Hummel was leaving on a 3-day business trip. _

"_Kurt!" Burt Hummel was getting more annoyed now at his son's reluctance to get out of bed. Kurt could hear muted voices coming from downstairs, then the light sound of his mother's footsteps going up the stairs and heading towards his room._

"_Kurt, honey, come say goodbye to me. I won't be back until Monday." The sweet sound of Mrs. Hummel's voice came from outside of Kurt's closed door. Kurt shoved his head further into his bed._

"_Go awaaay," he moaned blearily. "I wanna sleep."_

"_Okay, honey." Kurt just knew by hearing his mom's voice that she was disappointed that her only son didn't want to see her before she left. Kurt felt a twinge of guilt: he loved his mother to death. He was just so tired, as he had stayed up until 12 the previous night and was still getting over a bad cold, and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep._

"_Kurt?"_

_Kurt sighed, slightly irritated that his mom hadn't left him alone yet. "What?" His words came out harsher than he had intended._

"_I love you, sweetie."_

_Kurt didn't reply; he was almost asleep again. He heard his mom wait for him to reply with and "I love you too, mommy," but when no answer came, she sighed and went back downstairs._

_A few hours later, Kurt woke up again, and seeing that it was almost 11:30, stumbled downstairs to fix himself some breakfast. Upon reaching the kitchen, he was shocked to find his father almost in tears, talking on the phone with urgency in his voice. Kurt was scared: what was bad enough to make his father, the strongest man in the world, cry like this?_

_Kurt's father slammed the phone down and slumped down into a chair, burying his head in his hands. Kurt nervously walked up to his father and tugged his sleeve, feeling much more like a 3-year old than a big 7-year old._

"_Daddy?"_

_Kurt looked down at his son, and his eyes wet with rare tears, then took his son into his arms._

"_What's wrong, Dad?" Kurt felt scared and shivery._

"_She's dead, son." Burt Hummel's voice cracked on the last word. "Mommy's plane crashed into a field 30 an hour after it took off. She's not coming back. I - I'm so sorry, Kurt." Burt's voice broke off into chocked sobs, and he held his son tighter, as though trying to comfort himself too._

_Kurt was speechless. His mother, dead? She was the strongest person ever, after his father. How could she be dead? Despite the fact that he was a big 7-year old, Kurt began to cry openly, sobs wracking his body._

"_She's never, ever coming back?" Kurt whimpered. "Not even to see us again?"_

"_Never, Kurt." Burt had stopped crying now, but the sadness still lingered over his face. Kurt began to cry uncontrollably, and Burt patted his back in an attempt to make him fell better. It didn't work. Nothing could make him feel better. He ran up to his room and threw himself facedown onto his bed, letting the tears flow freely. Suddenly, a thought struck Kurt._

_He hadn't told his mom he loved her back before she had left. He hadn't even told her goodbye! He had ignored her! He hadn't gotten out of bed to see her, and she must have left thinking he didn't love her, and she must have felt the plane go down while knowing that her son didn't love her, and-and-_

_Kurt began to wail, and he started to punch his pillow. Despicable, that's what he was. Feathers began to spill out of his pillow, and Kurt screamed louder. He wanted his mom. He wanted her to hold his hand, and he wanted to smell her sweet perfume, and he wanted to tell her that he loved her too, more than anything in the world._

_But he couldn't._

"Kurt!"

16-year-old Kurt Hummel turned over in his bed to look at his alarm clock. It was 6:01. Kurt sprang out of bed and ran to the bathroom to shower before school. He put on a fashionable outfit, one that was sure to catch the attention of Blaine.

Ah, Blaine Anderson. Now that the sexy brunette had transferred from Dalton Academy to McKinley High School, Kurt had more time each day to spend with his boyfriend. After all the mental and physical harm Karofsky had caused Kurt with his bullying (not to mention the kiss that still traumatized Kurt), it seemed amazing that Kurt was comfortable being in such an intimate relationship with someone else. But Blaine just had that certain…charm about him that put Kurt at ease. The fact that Blaine was willing to take things slow (the two hadn't gone much further than kissing) was just another reason why Kurt was so in love with his boyfriend. He was still waiting for the right moment to tell Blaine that he loved him (Blaine had already told Kurt that, but Kurt wanted his to be really special).

Smiling slightly at the fact that he would be seeing Blaine in just a few minutes at school that day, Kurt turned to his calendar to see if he had any tests that day.

It was January 12th, exactly 9 years after his mother had been killed.

Kurt felt tears spring to his eyes at the thought of his mother. The guilt of not saying goodbye to his mother still haunted him. After his mother's death, and especially after his father's heart attack, Kurt had made sure to go into Burt's bedroom to say goodnight, and that he loved him so much every night. He couldn't stand his father not knowing, just had his mother hadn't before she died.

Kurt ripped his gaze away from the calendar left his room, peeing into his dad's room before he went to school. Kurt smiled when he say the steadily breathing figure of his sleeping father.

"I love you, dad," Kurt said before walking downstairs to grab a bagel and drive to school.

Now, Kurt really liked school - the bullying had literally stopped after Karofsky had left, he did great in all his classes, he had friend whom he liked- but today, he felt himself getting more and more annoyed and upset as the day had gone on. He couldn't stop thinking about his mother's death. How could everyone else be so happy when his mother was dead? How could they laugh and smile as if they hadn't a care in the world? Why couldn't someone else know the pain of loss? Why were they all so damn naïve?

To make matters worse, not one his friends seemed to notice that anything was wrong with Kurt. It was no surprise that he walked into the chorus room for Glee club with almost-visible storm clouds above his head. And still, no one noticed. Even Blaine hadn't even noticed that Kurt was upset even though the had 3 classes together, which made Kurt furious with indignation.

After Glee club, all the other kids filtered out of the chorus room laughing about the upbeat number the had performed, while Kurt headed straight for his locker, still angry. He flung open his locker and began to rifle through his books, the anger slowly being replaced by depression.

"Kurt, why so angry?"

Kurt spun around to see Blaine leaning against the locker next to his, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth. Kurt tried to smile, but found that he couldn't.

"Oh, nothing Blaine, nothing at all." Kurt's voice was abnormally high, finding it frustrating to smile at his boyfriend who hadn't noticed that anything was wrong with him during the entire school day.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine's smile was replaced by concern and he put his hand around Kurt's shoulders.

"Well, if you don't even care enough to find out _why_ I'm so upset, I don't see why I should confide in you," Kurt snapped, immediately regretting his harsh tone.

"Well that's why I'm asking, Kurt! If you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't really help you feel better." Blaine laughed a little. Kurt didn't know what was so funny.

"Why couldn't you have asked earlier in the day? I felt terrible and upset and no one bothered to ask me why! You can't just strut up to me and play the boyfriend card whenever you feel like it. I needed someone today, and you weren't there!" Kurt's voice was almost desperate, and he felt embarrassed for getting so upset.

"Well I'm sorry, Kurt! I'm still having a little trouble adjusting to McKinley, and you can't always be the focus of my attention, as much as I would like you to be-"

"I was almost crying in lunch today! Would it have been so hard for you to come up to me and ask what was up?"

"I - I didn't even see you in lunch today, Kurt."

"That's because you were sitting with the _football _team today!" Kurt knew he sounded like a too-attached girlfriend, and he hated himself for that.

"Um, I'm sorry, but Finn asked me to sit with him today! He want' me to try out because he said I looked like a fast runner, and you're always on me about becoming closer to your family. Really, Kurt, I don't know what's up with you today."

"_What's up,_ Blaine, is that I really needed you today, and you didn't even notice me."

"God, Kurt, you can't expect me to always be looking at you! I have plenty of other things to worry about, some that are more important than a clingy boyfriend! If you wanted to talk, why didn't you just say something? Why can't you confide in me and tell me what's bothering you? If you don't trust me, Kurt, I don't know how strong our relationship is going to be." Blaine's face was the perfect picture of anger. He looked Kurt in the eye on more time before he turned on his heel and stalked off.

Kurt leaned his back against the lockers and slid down slowly. He felt like bursting into tears in the middle of the hallway. Why, oh why, couldn't he have told Blaine about his mother? Blaine would have took Kurt into his strong arms and told him everything would be aright. Kurt felt the tears start to come, and cursed himself for being so emotional. God, it was just like losing his mother all over again. After his mother had dies, Kurt had felt as if he would never be able to love anyone ever again, for fear he would lose them. It was Blaine who had helped Kurt out of his gloom and replenished the love in his heart. And now, like an idiot, Kurt had practically gotten rid of Blaine too.

Kurt buried his head in his hands. He didn't know how long he stayed sitting like that, but he was jerked put of it by feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. He opened it to see he had a new text message:

**Blame 3: Kurt, I'm really sorry about what I said too you. It's not your fault; I was just in a bad mood. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I love you, baby! 3**

Kurt almost broke down again. He knew that he had been the cause of the whole fight, and Blaine was gallantly taking the blame for the entire thing. Kurt was too ashamed to text his boyfriend back, so instead, he slowly walked to the school parking lot to drive home.

"I'm home, dad!" Kurt called out, walking into the kitchen. He felt his heart break when he saw his dad sitting on the couch, starting at a picture of his late wife. "Oh, dad." Kurt ran over to his dad to hug him tightly. Burt looked up suddenly.

"You doing alright, Kurt?" he said. "Have a good day at school?"

""Yeah, I'm fine dad. I'm just…missing mom."

"Me too, kid. I miss her too." Burt said sadly. Kurt looked at his dad on last time before going to the kitchen to start his homework.

"Oh, Kurt?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I, uh, have some bad news for you." But walked over to his some and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Right before you came home, I received a call from the hospital, and, uh, apparently Blaine was checked into the E.R.. He was asking for you, and they saw that the last text on his phone went to you, so they called out house."

"What?" Kurt felt himself break out into a cold sweat. Oh god, not his Blaine too.

"I can drive you to the hospital if you want, Kurt. I don't think you should drive, because you might start crying and lose control of the wheel." Kurt could only nod numbly. It took him 2 seconds to realize that he had never replied to Blaine's text, and the he had never told Blaine he loved him.

"Oh no," Kurt moaned, feeling his vision blur up and himself go lightheaded. He felt his dad leading him to the car. He couldn't lose Blaine, not the way he had lost his mother. If Blaine died too, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Um, Blaine Anderson you said? Room E45, straight to your left," a nurse told Kurt, who sprinted off.

"Blaine!" Kurt burst into the hospital room, and saw Blaine sitting up in one of the beds. His arm was in a sling, his legs was in a cast, and there were scratched all over his face and upper body.

"Kurt!" Blaine looked shocked. "What can I help you with?"

"Blaine, I am so sorry that I started the fight today and that I was thinking about myself instead of you because I know you have a lot to deal with too and I'm sorry that I didn't reply to your text even though you were so sweet for writing it and you're a much better boyfriend than I could ever be and I'm so sorry that you got hurt and I love you!" Kurt said this all in one big breath, and his face turned tomato red as he said the last 3 words.

Blaine was smiling, and with one hand he beckoned to Kurt. Kurt shyly walked over and sat on the edge of Blaine's bed. Blaine grinned and put his good arm around Kurt, who leaned into his boyfriend.

"Kurt, before I left to go home, I called Burt to see why you were so upset. He told me about your mother. He told me about how you still feel guilty for not saying goodbye to her. God, Kurt, I am so sorry that I didn't try to find out sooner! You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I completely ignored you."

"You called my dad?" Kurt asked, touched. Blaine nodded, and pulled Kurt closer to him. Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's chest, and Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"It was my fault too, Blaine. I acted like a spoiled brat, and-"

"Shhhh." Blaine repositioned himself so her was looking right at Kurt, and put a finger to Kurt's lips. "So we both screwed up. What matters now it that we're both okay."

"Are you kidding? Look at you! You're hurt!" Kurt traced one of the cuts on Blaine's arm. "What in the world happened?"

"I was driving home, and some idiot drove right into me. It was totally all his fault." Blaine smirked, then his smile grew wider.

"So Kurt, you finally said it."

"Said what?"

"That you love me."

Kurt turned beet red. "Uh, I don't know."

"Maybe this will help you decide." Blaine put one of his hands on the back of Kurt's head and brought it forward, so their lips met. Kurt's hands grabbed the back of Blaine's shirt, and Blaine held the sides of Kurt's face, stroking his cheek. The kiss said everything Kurt was too shy to say, and what Blaine had already said. They pulled away at the same time, and Blaine held Kurt so her could look right into his eyes.

"Yeah," Kurt said softly. "I love you, Blaine."

Blaine chuckled. "I love you too, baby."

And that's when Kurt was sure that his mother had know that Kurt loved her, too.

**What did you think? Too cheesy? Not cheesy enough? Did I move to fast? Or was it supermegafoxyawesomely good? Personally, I liked it although I have a hard time writing fluff… :P**


End file.
